disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena and Demi Fan Podcast
This article has grammatical and spelling errors. Do not edit, becasue that s the way Riley . Wrote them. The Selena & Demi Fan Podcast is a Podcast all about Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. This Podcast is done by the Unknown person calling themselves "Riley" In his Podcast discription he writes, "I AM NOT SELENA GOMEZ!! This podcast is all about Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. I will keep you up to date with everything: boyfriends(lol), movies, funny videos, and anything else you need! email me at selenagpodcast@yahoo.com. here is the website http://selenagomezpodcast.webs.com/" Episodes Episode 1: Check out My website "Check out My website" is the first episode on the Selena and Demi Fan Podcast. It is basically just telling us about Riley.'s New Website for the podcast. This episode aired on 5/18/08. Episode 2: Questions "Questions" is the Second episode of the Selena and Demi Fan Podcast. In this episode, Riley is basically telling his listeners his email address and telling everyone that they should ask him questions. This episode aired on 5/25/08. Episode 3: Demi's Phone number "Demi's Phone number" is the Third episode of the Selena and Demi Fan Podcast. In this episode, Riley tells his listeners Demi Lovato's fan phone number. This episode aired on 6/23/08. Sorry guys but I don't know email address or other numbers but they haven't given them out yet! and would never post a number or email address if demi and Selena didn't want them to be released, like if they got on the internet by accident. Episode 4: Answered Questions "Answered Questions: Sorry for the wait" is the 4th episode on the Selena and Demi Fan Podcast in which Riley answers questions concerning Dating, middle names, birthdays, and Demi's Latest album. This episode can be heard on iTunes. It aired on 7/6/2008. Episode 5: More Questions "More Questions!!" is the Fifth Episode in the Selena and Demi Fan Podcast done by Riley and his friend who is Demi's biggest fan, Tony. This episode answeres questions about Demi's Number, Middle names, Dating, and their past in acting. He also revealed that Demi Lovato is no longer in As The Bell Rings. This episode aired 7/14/2008. Episode 6: Just for Kicks: Alternate Intros "Just for Kicks: Alternate Intros" is the 6th Episode in the Selena and Demi Fan Podcast. In this episode, Riley, Tony (Riley's friend), and Riley's dad make Humorous Alternate Intros for the podcast. This episode has Nothing to do with Selena or Demi. This episode aired on 7/14/2008. Episode 7: CAUTION AWESOME NEWS, MAY CAUSE SEIZURES "CAUTION AWESOME NEWS, MAY CAUSE SEIZURES" is the 7th Episode on the Selena and Demi Fan Podcast. In this Episode, Riley tells us about Selena Gomez's new Music Video. This episode aired on 7/14/08. Episode 8: Shout Outs! Its about Time! My bad guys. this episode was posted a while ago but i had to remove it. but im posting it now so i hope you enjoi! * Episode 9: Sweet 16- Selena - (No Info) * Episode 10: One more week! I'll be back - (No Info) * Episode 11: Singing Contest! WOOOOOOOOO - (No Info) * Episode 12: I'm Back...again.. - Sorry guys! i had complications with my maccomputer, macintosh News on an episode To any of you who have stuck with the Selena and Demi Fan Podcast, you'll know that an episode you once had, isn't there anymore. This episode, as you'll remember, in the beginning contained the song, This Is Me, and then Riley told you the news. That episode is no longer there, because it was taken off. Riley used a copyrighted song, and played it so people could get it for free. When asked about it on his podcast, he said that the podcast was taken off of iTunes for a while, and now, it back on. He didn't get in too much trouble. Production Here is The Link to the Selena and Demi Fan Podcast. Ever since its premere on MyPodcast, The Selena & Demi Fan Podcast, it has been #1 on My podcast.com. Sence then The podcast has come to iTunes where it has gotten 2 out of 5 stars at the average rating. Pictures Category:Podcasts